Beth is Born!
by NCISMcAbbyISthebest
Summary: A oneshot of Beth being born...based on a dream I had about it. Tweaked it to make more sense.


_**Hey! Hope you guys enjoy, this is my first QP fic! I just had the most spectacular dream about them and wanted to write about it, and I hurried a little because I just realized that Quinn is going to give birth next week! EEK! So I hope you enjoy this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, the storyline would continue off the others, they wouldn't focus on Rachel so much, and the show would move a bit more slower than it does now.**_

_**Note: I dreamed this before Quinn moved in with Mercedes, but I added that in anyway. Also, I'm sorry if they're OOC, or if something does not make sense, but I just edited it in a few parts. **_

___**Note again: The italics are song lyrics from Matt Nathason. I hope you're not confused on that! I recommend reading the story with them!**_

_**Another note: This story will be very short, sorry about that! **_

Puck and Finn stared at each other.

"So..." said Puck. "Want to shoot some hoops?"

"Okay," Finn said, getting up. "Hey, where's Quinn?"

"I don't know! She lives with Mercedes now, remember?"

"Well, ya, but her birthy date is coming soon."

"So?"

_The phone rang, and Puck and Finn heard Finn's mother pick up the phone and say, "Hello?"_

"What if she gives birth?"

"She'll be fine, Finn! The baby won't come without me!"

Finn stared. "I don't think that's how it works..."

"It's not?"

Finn's mother rushed outside. "Puck, Puck! Quinn's giving birth!"

Puck shot up. "What?"

Finn groaned. "Can't you tell her to wait?"

Puck and Finn's mom stared at Finn, and he responded, "What? I just want to finish the basketball game!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he muttered. "I'm going to go to the hospital!"

"Quinn! Quinn!" Puck cried, coming to Quinn's side at the hospital.

"Where the f**** have you been, Puckerman?" Quinn screamed. "The baby's almost out! It's only a few more minutes!" **(A/N: Listen to this song NOW, while you read! I love how everyone kept commenting about NCIS on it! It's the song I recommended to read. I think it goes with the scene?****.com/watch?v=tXvMJ2UF4RM****)**

_Puck noticed that someone was playing their radio very loudly. A song came on. It was called "All we are" by Matt Nathason, Puck realized._

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I got held up in traffic!"

_(I tasted, tasted love so sweet.)_

Quinn started crying a bit. "I can't do this Puck, I can't! Just...just shove her back in."

"Aw, come on Quinn, don't cry. You can do this! You're so close!"

"Don't give me advice, Puck! You did this to me!"

"Oh, so it's _my_fault you're pregnant?"

Quinn glared at him and then screamed in pain.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Puck blabbered. He continued comforting her, knowing that the end of the pregnancy was near, and half afraid that Quinn would rip his head off if he said anything else that pissed her off.

"She's almost out!" the doctor said. "Only one more push!"

_(I went broke believing that the simple should be hard)_

_"_Quinn, you can do this!" Puck said. "Come on!"

Quinn pushed, and all of a sudden she felt a release, as if a burden had been lifted. She heard crying-a baby's crying. Beth was born!

_(All we are we are__  
__And every day is a start of something beautiful)_

"Here she is," a doctor said. "Your baby girl." She carefully put Beth into Quinn's arms. Puck and Quinn stared in wonder at the baby. She had wispy blond hair, Quinn's eyes, Puck's eyebrows-she was so light, so beautiful! It was if she had gotten all of Puck and Quinn's best genes. Quinn started to cry a bit, in amazement, joy, and sorrow.

"She's beautiful," she half whispered, half sobbed. "Perfect. Just perfect."

_(Couse all we are we are)_  
Puck was staring at Beth, as if she was a gift from heaven-then again, maybe she was.

"Look at her, Quinn. She's our baby girl," he whispered softly.

Quinn nodded, and all the while looking at Beth, softly said, "I don't want to give her up. I don't. I _can't._Not after this. I won't. I know it's hard, but Puck, we could make it work!"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other.

_(And in the end the words won't matter)_

Beth, waving her arms around, grabbed a hold of Puck's hand, which had been stroking Beth's face the whole time. She put her whole hand around his one finger. Puck looked down, surprised.

_(Couse in the end nothing stays the same)_

He and Quinn looked at each other again, sharing a look-the same one they had when Puck had sung "Beth" to her. Puck's gaze, intense, Quinn's trying not to show how much she wanted this.

Puck smiled at Quinn, and she knew she had her answer. They would keep Beth. No matter what, no matter how hard it would be, they both would make it work. They didn't need words to tell them this.

_(And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real)_

Puck and Quinn, continued to look at each other, and they felt that spark-the same one that they had gotten so many times, but this time, it felt so...so much better. They felt complete. Slowly and carefully, they leaned in and kissed each other, with Beth in between them. They knew that there was going to be a long, hard road between them, but they didn't care. They had each other, they had love, they had Beth. And that was all that mattered.

(And every day's the start, of something beautiful)

**So, hope you liked! Sorry it's so short, but once again, it was a dream, so I can't really dictate how long it is. LOL. I'm so nervous for Quinn's birth, aren't you? I just hope that they keep Beth! I **** her already! Plus, I hope the birth scene i****s more than like, 3 minutes like my story was, as all of my crazy Quick fans are probably worried about! **

**Oh! And also: There was more to my dream, but I can't remember what it was. I believe that there was one short clip in my dream where Puck went around screaming with his arms up, "WOOHOO! IT'S A GIRL!" but I didn't put that part in because I didn't know where it could fit. =)**

**Bye! **


End file.
